


Blink (A Bucky Barnes and Original Character love story)

by Mish123



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blip, Character Death, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love, Moving On, Mutants, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: After escaping Hydra, Aria starts to plan her revenge and new life. She begins to steal highly classified weapons and information with her newly acquired powers. Aria eventually gets caught by The Black Panther and taken to Wakanda. But is this all apart of her plan?And what happens after half the world population is lost in the blip...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aria is based off Blink from the X-men comics but is not Blink.

Timeline: Based after Civil War

Day 1:  
“And they call you?” T’challa questioned as he watched the young women in front of him. She was inspecting the prison they had put her in. Her large green eyes looked fascinated at the structure, she didn’t even seem concerned. T’Challa gave a look towards his sister, who was monitoring the prison, before turning back to the greened eyed girl and asking the question again. Bucky sat next to him, he still did not have his second arm but his stature alone was intimidating enough. They had called him in incase the cage didn't hold.

“You made this cage from vibranium and energy from the stone?” She questioned, giving the cage a flick. “No not from the stone. I guess he calls himself Vision?” Bucky watched silently as he inspected the women. He was surprised to see a mischievous smirk come over the beautiful girl’s face. She had a dangerous beauty to her as her almost feline eyes landed on him. 

“Yes. You seem to know a lot of classified information.” T’challa stated before stepping closer to her. “I am T’Challa. I know they call you Blink, is that your real name?” 

“You have the Winter Soldier. Didn’t know that.” Her voice now matched her smirk as she seemed to take none of them seriously. “Is he under your control or his own?”

Bucky’s muscles tightened as he watched her green eyes watching him. “His own.” T’Challa answered before clearing his voice. “Your name?”

“Ooo yes. I’m Aria Quincy.” She seemed so casual as she put her dark hair in a ponytail. It was trailed with dark purple highlights and Bucky couldn’t help but notice her ears were slightly pointed. 

“Aria. You have broken into over 10 secure facilities and stolen powerful weapons for Hydra.” T’Challa spoke loudly and professionally reminding Bucky of a lawyer. 

“I have done no such thing. I do not work for Hydra.” Her care free attitude was long gone as she stood up, almost pressing herself to the cage’s bars. “I work for myself. Hydra created me but I do not work for them. They are scum.” 

“You were given your powers by the mind stone?” T’Challa continued as the fiery woman walked around the cage. 

“Yes. You should know that. The Winter Soldier should have told you but it seems he has forgotten. I mean you were the one that held me down when-“ Bucky couldn’t hear the rest. He got up and left the room. His ears were ringing, he hadn’t even recognized Aria or had any indication he knew her. He stood outside the room for a few hours before T’Challa and Shuri exited. 

“Do we know where she is taking the stolen weapons?” He questioned as T’Challa and Shuri exchanged looks. 

“She actually gave us a lot of information.” T’Challa stated. 

“But also nothing at all.” Shuri concluded while giving a large stretch. “We know she was given her powers by the mind stone. We know she no longer works for Hydra. However, she has been working with an underground weapons dealer. Aria swore she didn’t know anything about the dealer and just did transactions.”

“Sounds like a lot more than the 10 we know about.” T’Challa added. 

“All these stolen weapons from high class facilities and she hasn’t killed one person?” Bucky questioned. “Do you have a recording I can watch of her?” 

“Yup but you are on first watch.” Shuri smirked as she led the man back into her laboratory. Which now included the small prison. “Here are the recordings. You can watch them as you watch her. Watch out, she is a fierce one.” 

Bucky gave a side eye to Aria, who was now laying on the solid ground. She was lucky she was so small, the cage wouldn’t have been large enough for him to lay down comfortably. 

“I know it wasn’t you.” Aria’s voice was almost comforting as she looked up at the ceiling. “You didn’t have control. Sorry the cage is making me upset.” Bucky didn’t answer and started playing the video. The video showed a dark purple cloud, the girl seemed to jump out of it and into the building. Bright lights and hues of black and purple circled around her, looking like a small galaxy. Her eyes glowed in the dark as she took out the first agent by jumping over him and slamming his head into the ground. Aria carried two electric rods she used to knock out agents as she teleported throughout the building. She was a force. 

“Great take down right there.” Aria’s voice said behind him but Bucky couldn’t help but get lost in her teleportation. She would enter the first tunnel and come out so quickly from another. Aria easily took out 30 agents by herself. The two sat in silence as Aria gave him a smirk everytime he looked her way. 

“What's with the fake smile?” Bucky finally asked. 

“Fake?” Aria sat up as she put her head to the side in a fake innocence.

“Yes. The videos of you show your real smile. You only really smile when you acquire your targeted weapon. This one is fake.” Bucky’s voice was husky and deep as he pointed towards her. His blue eyes inspected her every move as she bit her plump bottom lip in thought. 

“Well I’m in a cage, in a place I’ve never been with nothing to sleep on. I’ve been captured when I thought I had every move planned. I guess you could say if I stopped smiling, I’d probably cry.” Her shoulders seemed to slump as she fumbled with her own fingers. Bucky swore he saw a tear fall from her eyes and he stiffened. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to get her a pillow but he wasn’t sure how. 

“Is this a trick?” He asked her simply, watching her eyes for an indication of a lie.

“No. Well unless your stupid enough to open the cage, then yeah, I’ll probably teleport out.” Her stunning eyes once again landed on his as she gave a light chuckle. 

“Are you always so truthful?” Bucky hadn’t realized he was smirking as he shook his head. 

“I don’t know. I guess I don’t see the point of lying. I mean I was caught red handed by the Black Panther.” 

“So why don’t you tell us who you sold the weapons to?” Bucky asked but received no answer. He hadn’t even noticed the girl had fallen asleep. Her features were so delicate as he watched her chest rise with every breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

Day 2: 

Aria woke up to a soft blanket on top of her and a pillow under her head. In confusion, her peered around but her cage was still firmly shut. She noticed they had also added a portable toilet to her prison. Aria couldn’t help but attempt to teleport again but sighed as her powers seemed to not be able to exit the cage. She was equally surprised when she looked up and saw Bucky watching her. 

“Did you sleep?” She asked the large man who gave a nod. “When?”

“Just got back.” He stated simply. Aria couldn’t help but looked at his handsome features. He looked very different from the hydra soldier she had met. His blue eyes were calm but full of guilt as he watched her. His sharp jaw was covered in facial hair and his hair had grown long. His metal arm was gone and instead a piece of fabric was tied around him. 

“I’m happy for you.” Aria gave him a small smile as his eyes met hers. He didn’t say anything so she continued. “Your eyes were always full of pain at the Hydria base. They are finally calm.” 

“Why were you working with them?” Bucky watched as Aria played with her hair. 

“My brother had cancer. Seemed like a win win. I get powers and they pay for his treatment. I knew I was on the wrong side when I saw you.” Aria watched as Bucky’s jaw tightened. 

“Did I hurt you?” His voice was barely audible as he looked down. 

“You did not. It wasn’t you in control. Hydra used you to hurt me when I tried to escape.” Aria gave a chuckle as she saw the irony in the situation. “Looks like you trapped me again.” Bucky couldn’t help but watch her face as she continued to giggle. Her large green eyes squinted as she shook her purple hair. 

“Why are you selling weapons to organizations like them if you hate them so much?” Bucky’s voice was fierce now and Aria straightened up. 

“Cause they really do ruin us don't they? I don’t look normal anymore. Bucky, I can’t just get a job! Look at me!” But Bucky was looking at her, he always seemed to be. She was stunning and could get any man she wanted. But he understood, she had a mysterious and unnatural beauty to her, she could no longer fit in normal society. 

“I am.” Bucky countered watching her green eyes roll. 

“I have a feeling T’Challa already filled his one ex Hydra superpowered person quota.” Aria said sarcastically as her face became serious. She once again looked at the handsome man. The handsome, broken man. “Bucky, it isn’t your fault.” Bucky couldn’t help but be captivated by her words. He liked hearing his name coming from her lips.

“Why do you keep saying that?” 

“Because I see how broken you feel inside. It isn’t your fault.” Aria said but she knew Bucky didn't believe her.


	3. Chapter 3: Prisoner

Day 3

“So how did you end up here?” Aria asked as she played with a small ball Bucky had given her. Throwing it against the prison ceiling and catching it. There had to be a slot that Aria couldn’t find because she was continuously left food and other items as she slept. 

“I thought you knew everything.” Bucky stated and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Smart ass!” Aria countered. “Well I do know but I was trying not to be rude. Heard Iron Man kicked your ass.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” For the first time Aria noticed a cocky smirk form on Bucky’s lips. She couldn’t help but want to take a picture of it. 

“Really? Not what I heard.” Aria sang and leaned onto the cage’s bars. 

“Well doll, I don’t know where you get your information but obviously it isn't always right.” Bucky's smirk faded as he realized what he said. 

“Doll? I always forget you are from the 40s. I like that you called me doll, it makes me feel like a proper lady.” Aria gave Bucky a wide smile which made Bucky once again smirk. They both sat in silence before Aria finally spoke. 

“Tell me about the 40s.” Aria noticed Bucky didn’t seem to want to at first so she pressed on. “Please! What was your favorite part?” 

“The music and dancing.” Bucky stated simply. 

“Wow, couldn’t imagine! You... a dancer.” Aria paused before adding. “Actually, I have a feeling you were a ladies man back then. Probably had all the girl’s eyes on you.” 

Aria seemed to have pushed Bucky too far because he now pretended to be very interested in the book in his hand. But Aria could see the smile on his face. 

Week 2

Aria had officially gotten to the point where she had bathroom outings. Heavily guarded and in full restraint handcuffs. But the luxury of a bathroom and shower were incredible. 

She currently sat in her cell in a pair of PJS given to her after her shower. Bucky had moved a small mat in her room for comfort. 

“Thank you.” Aria said honestly to Bucky. Her body was beginning to hurt from sleeping on the solid ground. He just nodded in response. “So tell me a story about the 40s.” 

“Why?” Bucky asked. 

“Cause I want to hear about it! Not everyday you meet someone from the 40s that looks as good as you.” Aria gave a small laugh as she pulled her covers around herself. "Please, you grew up with Captain America. Tell me a story." 

“Steve and I were best friends. We would always get ourselves in bad situations. We once blew all our train money buying girls hot dogs and trying to win a redhead a stuffed bear.” Bucky chuckled and his hand went through his long shaggy hair. “We had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of a freezer truck."

“I have a feeling you were the bad influence in that friendship.” Said Aria as she watched his face light up. He looked so happy thinking of the past. She had never wanted to be closer to anyone. To reach and touch those beautiful lips. 

“You are right about that.” Bucky chuckled. “So what about you? Where did you grow up?” 

“Rhode Island till I was 5 with my dad. But when he passed away, we moved to Germany with my mom. But she isn’t with us.” Aria’s voice trailed off as she quickly put on a fake smile. “But I got the cutest dog, Yogi! And my brother, Milo! They are the best!”

“I love dogs.” Bucky stated in a cold and flat tone. Aria had to let out a giggle at the statement. 

“Me too. Yogi has gotten me through everything Hydra did to me. I found him on the streets after I escaped. Hydra will pay one day but till then I’m going to give Yogi and Milo a good life! Before Hydra, I actually looked very different, very normal.” She paused and look at her hands. “It’s weird. Men seem to like me more now but there is a sense of fear but Yogi and Milo didn’t seem to care!” 

“People fear what they don’t understand. You are beautiful like a tiger.” Bucky cleared his throat and changed the subject quickly. “Just the one brother?”He leaned in his seat and his crystal blue eyes watched her. 

“No. When we found out Milo had cancer, this man approached my older brother and I. Promised to pay all the bills and in exchange he would make us super heroes.” Aria couldn’t help but look at her feet. “It all sounds so stupid now. Such an obvious lie. I should have kept both my brothers safe. But at the time TJ and I were so happy. But when we got there…” 

“It isn’t your fault either. Whatever happened.” Bucky got up and sat next to the cage. They both were broken by Hydra. 

“When they used the stone on me, I grew powerful. It was so painful and so horrible, I thought I’d die but I didn't. TJ’s body didn’t accept the stone and I could hear him dying. But no matter how much I begged, they wouldn’t let me go to him. I could only listen as he screamed, dying alone.”

“What about Milo?” Bucky seemed to be trying to grab for a positive. 

“He is better. When I finally escaped Hydra, they had been paying for his cancer treatment. We ran away and finished the treatment somewhere else. We are still in debt but he is cancer free now.”


	4. Chapter 4: Star Wars

Week 5 

“So you don’t remember anything?” Aria asked Bucky. Her sleep schedule was very messed up now and to pass time she seemed to always talk to the super soldier. Not being able to see when it was night or day made it hard for her to grasp the outside world. But she knew when Bucky came, it meant it was night time. 

“No.” But Bucky’s face betrayed him, sorrow filling his eyes.

“It comes back sometimes doesn’t it?” Aria’s voice was light and her hand reached out like she wanted to touch him. “It isn’t your fault. Those men don't care who they hurt or trick, they just want power.”

Bucky shook his head and looked down, a hand going through his now long hair. 

“So, have you got caught up on pop culture?” Aria questioned, she wanted to change the subject so Bucky wouldn’t have to relive the past. She could already see his eyes looking distant but they snapped back to her. 

“Some.” He always was a man of little words but Aria wanted to change that.

“What about Star Wars?”

“Not yet, there are so many.” He gave a smirk as Aria’s mouth hung wide open.

“Go get a DVD player right now! Or log on to Shuri’s internet and buy them! That is what we are doing tonight?” Aria was now standing up. He had never seen the girl so determined. Bucky swore she would find a way to break out if he didn’t set up the movies.

“Fine. Just tell me the steps to get to it.” Bucky turned to Shuri’s computer and logged in like Shuri had taught him.

“You type like an 80 year old grandfather .” Aria teased.

“Well shouldn’t I be?” Bucky shot back as he followed Aria’s steps to a website she said had free movies. “Is this legal?”

“No, now shut up and let's watch.” Bucky sat down next to her prison and leaned against the bars. 

“Why are we starting with a newer one?” He questioned.

“Because the first one is actually the fourth one in the series cause they made the prequels-” Aria stopped when she noticed Bucky was watching her facial expression closely. “What?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen your real smile.” Bucky was still looking at her face and Aria couldn’t help but redden.

“What about it?” She scuffed back at him but her smile remained.

“It’s beautiful, doll.”

———

“Excuse me!” Aria called into the work room. Shuri’s head popped out from behind her screen. 

“Yes, yes I’m right here.” Shuri stated as she continued to work. 

“When will I be transferred to a real prison?” Aria groaned as she tried to get comfortable on her mat. She had already planned how to escape during her transfer but it seemed to never come. 

“I have no clue.” Shuri smiled as she brought Aria a plate of food. “Pancakes your favorite. Found your Instagram.” Shuri opened a small panel and stuck in the food. 

“Ooo did you give me a follow?” Aria joked as she started to eat the pancakes.

“Yes and I hacked your account and followed myself back.” Shuri smirked and Aria rolled her eyes. 

“Well there isn’t much interesting there.” Aria shrugged but couldn’t help but try and think if any information on her Instagram could be helpful.

“Actually, on March 5th you gave out your address to Derek.” Aria stiffened at Shuri’s words. It was finally happening, the puzzle pieces were coming together. Aria had to remind herself to act angry and make it believable. Aria turned to Shuri as her eyes glowed green. “You can’t use your powers in there.” Shuri tried but Aria was now banging and screaming inside her prison. 

“Stay away from my place!” She screamed but she couldn’t help but smirk, everything was going to plan. Aria was sure Bucky and T’Challa were already there. She was happy they left behind Shuri, Bucky would have read her like a book. 

—


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

Chapter 5: Escape 

Bucky walked silently behind T’Challa. He was in his Black Panther armor and stuck out compared to the old apartment building. The building smelt like cigarette smoke and seemed to be falling apart. T’Challa didn’t bother to knock as they arrived at the apartment number 308. Opening the door, they were met with a small but cozy apartment. But the area seemed too cramped as the two men entered. 

“Looks like she has a lot of unpaid medical bills.” Bucky stated, looking at the pile of mail on the kitchen table. 

“Aria, is that you?” It was a young boy. Maybe 16, he had light green eyes but they weren’t enhanced. His sleek black hair was shoulder length and pin straight. The boy looked unsure and speechless as he watched T’Challa. Bucky noticed a black pitbull behind him, it’s teeth barred in a silent growl. This had to be Milo and Yogi. 

“Hello.” T’Challa’s voice was calm as to not scare the teenager. “Are you Aria’s brother?” 

The black pitbull positioned himself in front of the awkward boy as he reached for its collar. “Yes? And your Black Panther! How does my sister know you? I’m Milo.” Milo seemed to have no clue of the situation his sister was in on first glance. But Bucky noticed a slight mischievous smile form on his face, the one Aria always had when she was about to do something. 

“May we ask you a few questions?” T’Challa’s voice called as Bucky continued to look around. 

“Is Aria alright?” Milo looked concerned now as he pulled out a chair for T’Challa. 

“Of course. Have you been alone?” 

“Well why?” Milo moved his hands awkwardly within each other. “How do you know?” Bucky now entered what he concluded was Aria’s room, ignoring the conversation. Aria’s room was decorated in gold and greens. It was untidy and had papers all over the floors and walls. Bucky noticed many of the papers were full of notes and information about the facility and weapons she had taken. 

What surprised Bucky the most was when he opened her closet, every single stolen item was stacked neatly in a pile. “T’Challa, I think you might want to see this?” 

——-

“Everything is accounted for?” Shuri questioned as the two men brought in each box. 

“Yes, she lied. She never sold them.” Bucky stated as he watched T’Challa talking to the teenager. He didn’t think it was a good idea bringing the boy and dog back with them. However, T’Challa didn’t like the idea of the boy all alone in the apartment. 

“Does the boy know anything?” Shuri whispered as they entered the room holding the beautiful women. Bucky once again got a sick feeling in his stomach seeing her trapped in the small cage. Her sparkling eyes watching him. 

“I don’t know.” He stated as Milo entered behind him. Everything happened so fast. Aria got up quickly, her nose scrunched as she saw him. Her brother threw something to her and she caught it with ease. 

“Wrong choice!” Aria said looking at T’Challa. She pressed the object her brother had thrown at her and a large field of purple erupted around her small frame. “Thanks for bringing my brother and my dog!” Alarms rang as Shuri tried to press buttons to contain Aria. 

“Whatever that thing is! It’s allowing her to use her powers!” Shuri yelled. 

“Aria, please. Let’s talk.” T’Challa started but Bucky just watched her closely. She knew Bucky was smart, she guessed he already knew something was up at the apartment. 

“You have kept me in a cage for almost 2 months.” Aria hiss as the alarms continued to echo in the lab as Shuri tried to get control of the prison again. 

“Wait!” Bucky screamed but it was too late. Aria had opened her teleportation tunnel. It quickly sucked in the cage around her as she quickly reappeared in front of her brother. 

“Aria wait!” T’Challa yelled but it was too late. Aria, Milo, and the black pitbull were gone. 

“They planned on getting caught this entire time didn’t they?” Bucky questioned and Shuri looked up confused. “I found notes about Wakanda and the new Avenger facility but they couldn’t figure out how to get in. I think Aria let you catch her so she could come into Wakanda.” 

“I don’t get it, why would she stay here and keep all those weapons?” T’Challa asked but the group was completely stumped. 

“She probably didn’t know we had Shuri here to make the world's best prison.” Bucky concluded. 

“T'Challa, she just escaped with Vibranium metal coated with Vision’s energy. We just gave her the most powerful weapon.” Shuri yelled, causing Bucky to freeze. 

“This was her plan all along. But she isn’t selling it. She is going after Hydra members.” Bucky yelled back as he realized what the charismatic woman was doing. She wasn’t selling the weapons, she was going for revenge. However, Bucky knew from experience, killing never fixed anything. 

——  
“Everything went as planned?” Milo asked as his sister and him popped into the warehouse they had rented. 

“Kind of, answered most things so honestly they probably thought I was stupid.” Aria answered as she knelt down to pet the black pitbull. “Mommy missed you Yogi.”

“But you didn’t get anything? And it took them forever to come get me?”

“What do you mean! Do you know what this is?” Aria gave a tap to the cage. “This is vibranium infused with an infinity stone. Can you imagine the things we can do with this metal?”

“I can’t believe your plan worked. Stealing that useless junk to get their attention so that you could get into the Avenger’s hideout.” Milo chuckled as he looked around the large warehouse full of all sorts of things Aria stole. She had made sure not to get caught with any of these items. 

“Not quite. I thought I’d be brought to the new Avengers base. Not Wakanda. But that was even better. Full of vibranium metal. They had this stupid prison though and I couldn’t use my powers.” Aria gave her brother a side hug as they both started to turn their equipment on. “Thank god we made that device to amplify my powers just Incase.” 

“Let’s start building!” Milo yelled as he opened their plans for weapons, suits, and much more. 

Aria smiled at their board full of Hydra members and their locations. Some with a red X draw over them to mark which ones were already dead. Aria herself had killed 3 but many were taken out by the Avengers themselves. But so many of them had gotten away scott free. 

“We are going to make sure these fuckers never do what they did to us again.”

\----

2 Months later

“Still nothing on facial recognition?” T’Challa asked Bucky and Shuri as they both nodded.

“Nothing.” Bucky said simple. Shuri and him were looking all around the world and they hadn’t come across Aria or Milo yet. “This was the same technology that found me. Why isn’t it finding them?”

“Because they know we have it. That girl had information on almost every weapons facility in the world in that house. Wherever they are hiding, they aren’t leaving or there are no cameras.” Shuri stated as she brought out Aria file and a large case with T’Challa.

“She even had her own Hydra file in her room. Hydra called her Blink. She possesses the power to create a teleportation vacuum, colored purple, in which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time. She can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not exit the vacuum as it closes will be cut off. She is only 21.” T’Challa said as he handed Bucky the folder. “We also have five ex Hydra members confirmed dead after her escape.”

“On happier news, we made you this.” Shuri said as she opened the case. “A new arm made out of vibranium. We can bionically attach it nerve ending by nerve ending, so you can feel with it or you can use it as a prosthetic. Completely indestructible but still flexible. As a prosthetic, it will still be programmed to follow your brain's commands.”

“Thank you.” Bucky whispered as he reached out for the arm. He wasn’t sure about it. It reminded him of his past. 

“Remember. They are no longer in control of you. Take back what is yours.” T’Challa’s words made Bucky nod as he thought about Aria saying the same thing. Aria always wanted him to know it wasn’t his fault, she seemed to understand him more then anyone. 

“I would like it installed as soon as we can.” Bucky needed all his strength to fight off whatever Hydra was about to throw at Aria. He also needed his strength to bring the girl to reason. She missed her older brother so much, she didn’t realize she could be killed too or lose another brother, then it hit him. “Can you scan for animals?”

“What?”

“The black pitbull, Yogi. Can you scan for it? If they aren’t leaving the building or covering their faces, that dog still has to go out to use the bathroom. There is a picture of it in her folder with her.” Bucky handed Shuri a photo of the big black pitbull and it started to scan, picking up other dogs that weren’t him but then the picture landed on Yogi, the large black pitbull was outside a big warehouse. He was running around the yard and then went back into the warehouse, someone shutting the door. 

“Where is this?” Bucky questioned but Shuri was already pulling up the information.

“Guangdong, China right next to the South China Sea, it looks like a port town.” Shuri was typing so fast, Bucky couldn't follow it. He was still new to this new time frame. Barely knowing how to use any technology. It was a foreign world to him. 

“We have to go.” He started to get up but a hand pushed on his shoulder..

“You probably need both arms first.”


	6. Chapter 6: Vibranium

Chapter 6: Vibranium

“Your back early.” Milo smiled as his sister teleported back in the building. She took off her new helmet and smiled at him. 

“The vibranium suit is amazing, no bullet can get through it.” She tossed Milo some food before kneeling down to pet Yogi. “It is sushi. Ordered some delivery from the guys house after I killed him.”

“You used his credit card though right?” Milo’s voice was laced with concern.

“Of course! Killed the bastard and made him pay for our food.” The two laughed as Aria went around a curtain and changed her clothes. The warehouse had everything they needed. Supplies, food, water, a shower, and a bathroom. They even set up beds and curtains for privacy. Aria only left when she had her mask on and went after Hydra members.

“I can’t wait till I can help you.” Milo laughed but he knew his sister would never allow it. Face full of sushi, Aria heard a bang on the door. The two frooze, watching the door like it was a ticking time bomb. Aria ran over to the suit and yanked it back on, making a hand motion for Milo to hide. 

Milo grabbed one of the vibranium guns they made and hid behind a coach, pulling Yogi with him. Aria walked slowly towards the door with her weapon. A large vibranium spear that shot out energy from the stone. Before she could reach to open it, Bucky ripped the door open. Aria froze, she had grown to like Bucky, she never imagined it would be him. 

“You got a new arm!” Aria said as she backed up from Bucky and went into one of her portals before coming back behind him and pushing him to the ground. She had caught Bucky by surprise as he turned around and the two fell back. Aria was now straddling him with the spear pointing down at his neck. 

Bucky quickly threw the spear before pinning Aria to the ground. “You haven’t been trained like me Aria. Stop this.” Bucky tried, his new arm strong enough to lock the small girl down with ease.

“Aria! I will get him!” Milo screamed but before he could so anything Aria opened a portal below them and they both fell through. They landed in a field alone. Aria quickly got up but Bucky knelt over looking pale. He felt like he had gone on the world's fastest roller coaster. 

Aria used this to her advantage and kicked hard into his stomach. It felt like kicking a rock. He barely moved but grunted. 

“Aria, T’Challa is already there. He probably has your brother. Please.” Bucky was holding out his real hand, his breath now steady. Aria froze, she hadn’t seen anyone else, she teleported Bucky out to keep her brother safe not realizing T’Challa was also there. She had panicked. “We can help you. We know people that can help you with your powers and help you take down old Hydra members.”

“WITH WHAT! Our legal system allows old white men to continuously pay their way out of prison. Those men walk free, after they have done horrible things!” Aria shouted, stepping so close to Bucky, they were centimeters away. “You locked me in a cage.” 

“Aria, we are hunting them down too. Steve and the rest of his group. They are taking down Hydra. They could use a person like you once you are trained. Please.” Bucky put his hand on her shoulder and her nose wrinkled.

“How can I trust you?” Her eyes seemed like they were staring into his soul.

“I will never lie to you.” Bucky’s blue eyes showed no signs of a lie as Aria gave a small nodd. 

“Only because you probably have my brother and we are only on the fourth Star Wars.” Aria grabbed Bucky’s chest and his heart leapt. He looked down at those plump lips as purple took over the two. They were back at the warehouse. Bucky was right, Milo had his gun pointed at T’Challa but as the two teleported in, T’Challa easily grabbed the weapon.

“So, you agree to come back?” T’Challa asked and Aria slowly nodded.

“But not as a prisoner. I want a tent next to Bucky’s.” Aria demanded. “And I want my brother to have a tent next to me.”

“Of course.” T’Challa gave Bucky a knowing smile.

“And I want to not be charged with any crimes.” Aria continued but felt Bucky’s new metal arm on her shoulder. 

“You're Not the one that should be making demands.” Bucky stated as he looked at the warehouse full of stolen goods. “Damn doll, you have been busy.”

“Those are our property.” Milo stated but with one look from Bucky, stepped back. “But we can share of course.”

\-----

“We have some ground rules.” T’Challa said as Shuri put bracelets on Milo, Aria, and even Yogi.

“These are trackers and communication devices. They can not come off.” Shuri stated as Milo played with the beads.

“How many rules?” Aria still held herself tall. She was watching T’Challa with warning eyes. Bucky gave a sigh, he could call Aria many things but a coward wasn’t one. 

“You have to stay in Wakanda. You will train with Bucky and Okoye every day. You will help out in the village and on missions when you are ready. You will not hurt anyone or steal when you are here.” T’Challa finished and Milo gave a nodd. 

“Seems pretty simple.” Milo said to Aria, almost trying to convince her to stop glaring at the King. 

“No stealing?” Aria questioned like T’Challa had taken away her favorite toy. The king went to open his mouth but instead Bucky answered.

“Aria, we all have to make changes.” He stated simply. “This place has been good for me. It will be good for you too.” Bucky’s answer seemed to be all Aria needed as they were led to the village and their new home. Milo looked like he was about to pass out. This was a long day for the 16 year old. 

“Showers?” Aria asked as Bucky pointed to a cement building.

“We share the showers and bathroom.” He said as he gave them both mats to sleep on. “The tents have power, I will try and get us a TV.” Milo didn’t even wait for Bucky to finish as he pulled his mat into his tent. 

“To finish Star Wars. So you aren’t mad?” Aria’s voice was full of hope as she looked up at the large man. Her hand couldn’t help but reach out and touch his new arm. 

“I know how much pain and hurt Hydra has caused you but we can't lose ourselves to them. That is what they wanted, for us to be monsters. It is too late for me but not you.” Bucky looked at Aria’s small hand on his metal arm. He didn’t like how her soft skin compared to it. It reminded him how he probably hurt those small hands long ago.

“You aren’t a monster, Bucky. You are a dancer.” Aria took his hands into hers and tried to lead him into a dance. “Come on, you're too big for me to move. Dance.” He started to allow her to move his body but they were just going back and forth.

“You call this dancing doll?” He questioned with a huge smile on his face as his hands went to her waist. Aria in return put hers around his neck. Bucky started to lead them in a real dance. 

“I was right, you for sure got all the ladies with this.” Aria giggled as Bucky dipped her down and back up. The two continued to dance without any music.

“Oooo lift me lift me like they do on tv!” Aria giggled loudly as Bucky lifted her into the air. Aria was shocked when she heard a booming laugh from below her. Bucky was laughing. Bucky the winter soldier was laughing and smiling up at her. As he put her down, Aria’s hand went to his cheek. “You are so handsome when you laugh.” 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Bucky’s voice instantly went flat as he took her hand and removed it from his face.

“Like what?” Aria questioned, she had no clue what had changed. She walked towards Bucky but he backed up quickly.

“Like, like I’m good. I hurt you.” Bucky started to breathe heavily as he paced in front of his hut.

“NO! Hydra did and remember YOU are going to help me bring them to justice. The right way.” Aria put her hand out and onto Bucky’s chest. Forcing him to stop pacing.

“Yes, we start training in the morning.” Bucky muttered as he turned around and entered his tent.


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee

Chapter 7: Coffee

“Rise and shine!” Aria yelled into Milo’s tent as she handed him a Starbucks coffee and sandwich.

“How did you get this?” Milo questioned but took it anyway. 

“Starbucks. Had to teleport pretty far to get it. They don’t have one here!” Aria practically yelled as she gave Yogi a pup cup. “Oooo also your starting school in an hour, Shuri is going to pick you up with a uniform.” Before her brother could protest, Bucky entered the tent. He looked distressed as his eyes darted to the brother and sister. 

“My bracelet said you left Wakanda.” Bucky’s breath was unsteady as he looked at the coffee in their hands. 

“Don’t worry I got you one too.” Aria said as she handed Bucky his coffee and sandwich.

“You left for coffee.” Bucky wasn’t sure if her actions were funny to him or upset him but he sipped on the coffee anyway. “This tastes like sugar.”

“And Starbucks is off the list of things for you to try that I made.” Aria smiled, taking out a notebook and crossing off the word. 

“How long is that list?” Bucky questioned, easily taking the book out of her hands. “Aria, you color coded it and categorized it?” His eyebrow raised up at the girl.

“Of course, Movies, TV shows, restaurants, historical events, and locations. We got a lot of things to do.” Aria continued to drink her coffee and Bucky couldn’t help but wonder how the girl had weazled her way into his life. 

“My sister is persistent. I’d just go along with it or you won’t stop hearing about it.” Milo groaned as he sipped his coffee. 

“Right you are Milo and that is why you are going to school with Shuri soon!” Aria said happily as she continued to eat her breakfast. 

When Shuri and T’Challa came to pick up Milo, they received their second talk about teleporting out of Wakanda. However, Shuri was more concerned with the fact that she didn’t receive a coffee.

“Once we know we can trust you, you are free to travel.” T’Challa told Aria but she was already teleporting, coming back and handing Shuri her own coffee. “God, what have I taken in?” T’Challa asked Bucky. 

“I don't know but I think she will be the death of me.” Bucky chuckled back.“Come on! Our training with Okoye starts today!” he yelled to Aria, who gave him the sweetest smile over her coffee. 

“You will go easy on me right?” Aria’s voice was innocent but that mischievous twinkle in her eyes told everyone she wouldn’t be going easy on the super soldier anytime soon. 

“I will. You would die if I didn’t.” Bucky chuckled and put a hand on top of Aria’s head, russling her hair. She couldn’t help but blush, this man had to be made from the gods. 

“Hey! I’m pretty powerful!” She yelled after him as they started to walk to the training grounds. 

“All raw power, no training.” Bucky yelled back as Aria teleported behind him and jumped on his back. The man had to be made of stone because he didn’t even move under her weight. Instead he put his arms on either side of her legs, like he was giving her a piggyback ride. 

“What the fuck? Is your body made of stone?” Aria groaned as they arrived at the training grounds. Bucky dropped her legs, making her fall on her butt and glare up at his cocky smile. “Dick.”

“I’m Okoye.” A strong woman’s voice called in front of them. The woman was tall and fierce. Her presence made Aria straighten up almost like the teacher had just walked in. “Okay you two, let’s see some sparring to see where Aria is at!” Okoye yelled.

No one would call what happened sparring. Aria routinely teleported around Bucky but each time he blocked her easily. 

“What the hell?” Aria called in frustration as she teleported to the other side of the field. 

“Your insanely predictable doll!” Bucky called, charging at her. Aria couldn’t help but wonder if she should quit now. Seeing his large muscles contract as he ran showed just how powerful he was. But Aria quickly teleported right in front of Bucky, coming out legs first and kicking him to the ground. Her smile widened as she got him down onto the ground. She was once again straddling the man. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was rolling off her body. 

“Predictable?” She questioned through raspy breaths as Bucky quickly turned the two around and pinned both her arms above her head. Aria couldn’t help but notice how hot this position was. He was straddling her waist, breathing completely normal as she was a sweating mess below him. Before Aria could think she bit her bottom lip. Bucky looked down at her body and Aria completely forgot Okoye was watching them from across the field. She tried to use his wandering eyes to her advantage and turn them over but his metal hand held tight. 

“You aren’t going to distract me with that, doll.” Bucky’s voice had a huskiness she had never heard before as they locked eyes. 

“Okay I yield! Get off me you big metal man!” Aria finally screamed as Bucky gave a long laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Persistent 

“You are persistent and insane.” Bucky stated as he walked into his tent and saw Aria there. She was holding the rest of the Star Wars movies with a smile. 

“You said you would watch them.” Aria said simply and sat on his mat, making him raise an eyebrow. “No ideas mister but there isn’t much room. Shuri gave me a portable DVD player so we can watch them.” Aria patted the space next to her. “What? A girl never sat on your bed in the 40s?”

“Trust me, I’ve had a fair share of dames but nothing like you.” Bucky’s eyes were traveling up and down Aria’s beautiful form. “Dames weren’t built like you back then.” 

“Well, do you like how I’m built?” Aria questioned but her smile showed she had noticed him watching her. 

“You are the most beautiful dame I’ve ever seen in my life.” Bucky said honestly before he sat next to her. “So the fourth movie.”

It took all of Aria not to watch Bucky instead of the movie. Between scenes, she would notice Bucky watching her and yell at him to pay attention. At some point she had rested her head on him. His arm snaked around her shoulder and started to play with her hair. 

“You smell good.” She whispered to him, not even noticing her comment. “Watch the movie.” 

Bucky noticed that Aria was fast asleep in his arms before the movie ended. He finished it because he knew how upset Aria would be if he told her he shut it off. Also, he was enjoying the series. Bucky wasn’t sure if he should put Aria in her own tent or sleep on the floor. But before he knew it he was also falling asleep. 

—-  
Aria woke up on Bucky’s warm chest. It was rising and falling with his light snores. Aria couldn’t help but look at his calm features. Her hand trailed to his jaw line before she felt a metal arm grab her wrist tightly.

“Bucky that hurts.” She whispered to him, knowing he was half awake. 

“Sorry doll you scared me.” He gave a light kiss to her wrist before his eyes shot open. He looked frightened and quickly got out of bed. “Sorry I was half asleep.” Bucky yelled over his shoulders and walked out his tent. 

“That man.” Aria whispered but smiled to herself. Was Bucky Barnes falling for her?

With that the girl teleported to Australia and picked up some meat pies and coffee for the three. Even getting Yogi a small treat. When she teleported back, Bucky was already waiting for her between the tents, arms crossed, his forehead wrinkled in a glare. 

“Aria.” He started as she gave her award winning smile. 

“Milo! Yogi! Breakfast!” She screamed to the other tent as she ignored the super soldier. “Bucky, I need your help.” Before he could ask with what, she had teleported the two to an empty park. “Lift that!” Aria was pointing to a picnic table and Bucky rolled his eyes. Easily picking up the large object and carrying it into her portal. 

“Am I going to be your personal muscles?” He questioned as he set the table in between the three tents. 

“Cross meat pies off the list of food to try!” Aria said as she set up everyone’s food. Milo and Yogi joined them happily but Bucky still had his arm crossed. 

“You can’t keep leaving.” Bucky’s voice was stern as Aria and Milo looked from themselves to him. 

“Fine, I’ll eat your pie.” Milo said, mouth full as he reached for Bucky’s breakfast. 

“I didn’t say that.” Bucky grunted, taking his plate back and sitting down. “But don’t do it again.” 

Aria nodded her head but all three of them knew she would be doing it again. 

“So you can teleport anywhere?” Bucky asked as they continued to eat. 

“No, just Earth. Seems I have to have a pretty good visual of the place too. So usually only places I’ve been. I’ll usually go there once and memorize a location to go back to! Or I’ll look at models and pictures of a building till I feel comfortable going-“

“One time she teleported in on this old couple fucking.” Milo laughed as Aria wrinkled her nose. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Aria cried and threw a piece of food at her younger brother. Bucky noted how similar their smiles were as they ran after each other. Yogi barked happily after.


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Chapter 9: Training 

When training came, Okoye didn’t even bother with her speech about Aria teleporting, instead they were each given a spear to duel with. Aria couldn’t help but feel frustrated, the super soldier was so good at everything. She seemed to barely get a hit in. 

“You are too predictable Aria. You can not stick to the same five moves!” Okoye yelled out causing Aria to grow more frustrated. 

“Kind of hard when every new move I learn super soldier here already knows it!” Aria countered, sweat forming on her brow. She teleported again and tried to use the spear to trip Bucky. It actually hit his leg but he was able to hop back and avoid falling. 

“Don’t get frustrated.” He tried but Aria was already fuming. 

“I can take down 50 men easily but you are impossible!” Aria threw her hands up before sitting down. “Isn’t there anyone else I could spare with Okoye?” 

“You are too powerful for them!” The older women concluded and Aria glared at Bucky. 

“One day I’ll win!” She countered as they started to walk back to their tents. 

“We will see about that.” Bucky had that cocky grin on his face that made Aria want to lean over and press her lips on his. 

“Okay! But I bet I could beat you at monopoly!” Aria was grabbing at straws, she didn’t like losing this much. 

“Really?” 

“I will make a bet with you! If I win, you make me dinner. If you win, I’ll set you up dinner.” Aria smirked as she skipped towards the tents, when she entered Milo’s tent she was surprised to see Shuri with him. 

“Aria!” Milo squeaked as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Right… you two better not be alone in here again.” Aria’s voice was motherly as she looked down as the two. “Anyways we are playing Monopoly, come out to the picnic table!” 

The game took hours and in the end, Bucky jumped up and slammed his hand on the board. “I win Aria! I get dinner!” 

“Only because my brother gave you all his properties.” Aria huffed but agreed to set up dinner anyway.   
\----

Aria was nervous as she set everything up. She had Shuri get her a 50s style pinup dress. She even did her hair in a roller style that was popular at the time. Her plump lips wore a shade of dark red lipstick. 

She had picked up some classic Cajun style dishes and wondered if she had gone too far. “Okay Bucky! Come out.”

When Bucky exited the tent he froze as he saw Aria. His eyes became large as he slowly looked her up and down. 

“Wow.” Was the only word he could mutter as Aria started to play some music. It was like his feet took him towards the beautiful girl before he could notice. He twirled her around and watched her smiling face. This had to be a dream. 

“Our food will get cold!” Aria huffed but gave Bucky a wink as they sat down to eat. “Do you like it?” 

“Like what?” Bucky questioned as he took another bit of food in his mouth. Aria’s hand motioned to her dress and hair and Bucky gave a large smile. “I’ve never seen someone so beautiful before.”

Aria felt like the world had vanished around them. Her eyes were watching his blue ones. She didn’t know when it happened but at one point this soldier became her world. Aria’s hand rested on Bucky’s scruffy face, her fingers trailing down his facial hair. She leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his but before she knew it, Bucky was standing. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you wanted to.” Aria tried to look Bucky in the eyes but he wouldn’t look at her. 

“I’ve hurt you!” He screamed making Aria jump in surprise. “I can’t help but look at how beautiful and strong you are and know I helped torture you. I hurt that beautiful face.” 

“James Bucky Barnes. Don’t you dare blame your s-“ but before Aria could finish, Bucky was walking away. Aria wasn’t sure if she should follow but decided to give the super soldier space. 

“Well that was dramatic.” Milo’s head was popping out of his tent as Aria noticed for the first time Yogi was growling towards Bucky’s retreating form. “What the fuck are you wearing Aria?”

“Milo, shut up.”


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams

Chapter 10: Dreams

Aria awoke to terrifying screams. She instantly recognized them as Bucky’s. Her legs couldn’t take her fast enough as she teleported into his tent. He laid on his mat screaming and sweating. His face was full of pain as he thrashed in bed. He was having a nightmare. 

“Bucky. Bucky.” Aria stepped forward and shook the man’s unclothed shoulder. “Bucky please.” 

Bucky bolted up suddenly. His metal arm finding Aria’s throat and squeezing till she couldn’t breathe. Aria kicked at Bucky and he slowly realized who he was holding, dropping her quickly. Aria gasped loudly for air as Bucky turned on a light and inspected her neck. 

“Aria, I’m so sorry I’m so sorry. Aria this is why I didn’t want us to get close. Aria I’m so sorry.” Bucky kept repeating as he inspected her neck. 

“Bucky. Shut up.” Aria’s voice was demanding as she straightened up on his bed in front of her. “I woke you up from a terrifying nightmare. You went on instinct. Stop blaming yourself. I’m literally fine. Maybe a bruise.”

“Aria I’ve done horrible things.” Bucky put his head in his hands. He was almost shaking as he spoke. 

“No Bucky YOU didn’t.” Aria tried to keep her voice steady as she crawled into the man’s lap, straddling him and taking his hands off his face. His broken face looked down at her as she brought his head to her shoulder. There he cried, Aria could feel the tears falling on her shoulder as her arms went up and down his back. “Bucky. You wouldn’t have done any of it if you weren’t being controlled.” She whispered in his ear.

“I keep having dreams of holding you down so Hydra could experiment on you. Aria I can’t get your scared eyes out of my memory.” Bucky’s voice cracked but his arms were now around her tiny frame, holding her tightly. 

Aria pushed his face back so he was looking at her. “James Bucky Barnes. Look at me now. Am I looking at you with fear?” He paused but didn’t talk. He was looking at every inch of her face. “Bucky, what do my eyes look like now when I’m with you?” 

“Sometimes mischievous, sometimes caring, sometimes teasing, sometimes full of love.” Bucky’s eyes no longer had tears in them as he looked at the women in his arms.

“Bucky remember how I look at the real you instead of thinking of the past. Because when I see you, I see an amazing man.” Aria’s voice was just a whisper as Bucky’s soft lips landed on hers. Their mouths seemed to move in sync. Soft and loving kisses soon turned to sloppy open mouth ones as Aria let out a moan and moved her hips against his.

“Doll, you are going to be the death of me aren’t you?” Bucky chuckled as a smile finally graced his handsome face. 

“You're from the 40s right? Shouldn’t you ask a dame out before you have her in your bed?” Aria chuckled as she placed her hands on his muscular chest. 

“There are those teasing eyes I was talking about.” Bucky kissed Aria’s plump lips once more. “Aria, I want to be with you but I’m worried. Shuri says I’m not under Hydra control any more but I still have a lot of mental therapy I need to go through. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Bucky, what do you want?” Aria’s voice was stern as she watched his face. He looked like he was contemplating every choice in his life before he finally looked back at her. 

“I want you to be mine but I need to make sure that I’m fully in control before we become become… more. I just can’t risk hurting you. I’m sorry.” His voice was full of pain at the difficult decision he had made but Aria gave him a soft kiss in response. 

“I couldn’t imagine what has been thrown at you in your life. But I’m here when you are ready. Please don’t take too long though.” Aria and Bucky stayed wrapped in each other's arms before they heard something leap in their bed. Yogi seemed to be making himself at home on the bottom of Bucky’s mat making the two chuckle. 

“Aria, stay here tonight?” Bucky whispered and Aria nodded as they both tucked themselves under the sheets.


	11. Chapter 11: Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes smut

Chapter 11: Doll

“Doll, wake up we gotta go train.” Bucky whispered in Aria’s ear but she just cuddled into his warm naked chest. 

“Bucky.. why don’t we stay in today?” Aria looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, her hand going farther down his muscular stomach till she hit the line of his sweatpants. 

Bucky looked like he was about to protest but his eyes filled with lust as Aria straddled his body. Aria leaned down and pressed her lips harshly against his. She wanted him, needed him. Needed to convince him she was this little broken girl. 

His large metal hand held onto her hip, guiding her to grind into him. She couldn’t imagine what else that arm could do to her. Bucky bit Aria’s bottom lip as a moan exited her mouth. The two shared sloppy tongue filled kisses as Aria’s hand trailed Bucky’s abs. 

Both of them were breathless, panting, grabbing at each other desperately. 

“Bucky” Aria whispered in his ear as she trailed kisses and bites up and down his neck. “I want a taste please.” Her hand now rubbed on the large bulge under his sweatpants. Bucky bucked his hip and let out a groan. 

Aria got off the bed but before Bucky could protest, she got on her knees. Bucky quickly got up and stood in front of the gorgeous women. 

“Take off your shirt.” He demanded as he hooked his thumb in his sweatpants, watching her undress. “Fuck Aria. I’m going to wreck you.” 

Aria’s mouth hung open as his cock bobbed free making Bucky smirk. He was thick, long, and already had a bead of pre cum dripping from the tip of his cock. Aria’s tongue slowly trailed from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, tongue tracing patterns till she got to the tip and licked up the precum. 

“I can’t wait till I have all your cumm in my mouth. Bucky fuck my mouth.” Aria moaned out as her lips parted around the tip of his large cock. Bucky felt like he could burst as her large green eyes peered up at him and she started taking in his shaft. 

Bucky found his hand in her long hair, as he pushed her deeper on him, making his head fling back. Aria's nose hit the bottom of his shaft, he could feel her throat contracting around him. The saliva that spilled down her bottom lip made him moan as she gagged, the vibrations felt good around his cock. He pulled back to give her some air. 

“Ready?” Bucky asked as Aria nodded, his cock still in her mouth. He cradled Aria’s head and set his own pace, not too rough but far from gentle as Aria fought the urge to gag. Aria’s moans were muffled as spit spilled down from her chin. Bucky couldn't help but love the way Aria looked as he fucked her mouth. How good she looked as his cock was shoved down her throat and her eyes watered. Her nails digged in his thigh as she took one of her hands and started to play with her clit under her pj bottoms. 

“Good fucking girl.” Bucky groaned as his face contorted with a blissful expression, his eyes rolling back. Spurts of his cumm shot into Ari’s awaiting mouth. 

“Fuck me doll.” Bucky groaned out as she opened her mouth showing his cum. “Now swallow it.” He watched her swallow before gripping the sides of her face, making her stick out her tongue to show him there was nothing there. Bucky lifted her up quickly, her legs wrapped around his hips as he kissed her deeply. 

“Bucky-“ Aria started but before she could finish someone had come into the tent. 

“Oooo I’m sorry.” A man’s voice stuttered causing Aria to peer up from around Bucky. Happy his large form shielded her body. 

“Who was that?”Aria’s face reddened in embarrassment, not recognizing the voice she had just heard. 

“Steve… doll looks like your turn will have to be later. Is that okay?” Bucky’s face fell but he tugged up his pants and gave Aria a long kiss, setting her down again. He looked around for a second before getting a towel and cleaning off her face. “That was amazing.” He whispered before he bolted out of the tent. Aria stretched and soon followed as she saw Bucky and Steve Rodgers talking happily. 

“This is Aria and Aria this is Steve.” Bucky watched as the two shook hands. Aria’s face was so red it made Bucky chuckle. Steve seemed just as embarrassed as she was. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Steve finally spoke as Aria gave Bucky the side eye. 

“Oooo really?” She teased, feeling the embarrassment leave her body, as Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“He talks about you all the time over the phone.” Steve smiled at his friend. Steve couldn’t help but be happy because Bucky finally looked like his old self. 

“I didn’t know you old timers knew how to use phones.” She joked before seeing Milo exit his tent. 

“Holy crap it’s Captain America. Let me get my phone. I need a picture.” He screamed and almost tripped as he reentered his tent. 

“Sorry about him. Big fan.” Aria smiled up at the two men as her brother came back. 

“I came to get you for training. You were late. ” Steve bellowed, he reminded her of an old gym coach. “You ready to show me what you got?”

“Ooo I’ll kick your ass old man.” Aria laughed as Steve gave her a parental look. 

“Language.” He said back causing Bucky to let out a huge bumming laugh. 

Bucky counted down for Aria and Steve’s sparring match. The two watched each other, neither moved, they were studying each other's movements. Steve was the first to move, running towards the teleporter at an unnatural speed. Aria teleported right in front of him, skidding her leg below his and taking him out. 

“Hmph.” Steve landed roughly as Aria brought her portal half way up his body. 

“Yield or I’ll cut you in half.” Aria smirked as Steve tapped his hand. “I don’t get it, you're stronger than Bucky why was that so much easier.” 

“I’ve told you a million times Doll, you're predictable after a while. Steve here has never fought you.” Bucky put an arm over her shoulder as Steve chuckled. 

“You do that move a lot?” He asked her but Bucky answered. 

“One of her 6 go to moves.” Bucky looked down at Aria as she glared up at him. 

“You are such an ass.” She muttered as Steve started lecturing her for swearing again. “Fine I’ve been working on a new move. Let’s go.” 

Bucky and her circled around each other as Steve counted down. Aria was the first to move. She teleported into the sky, but this time she didn’t fall down and stayed in the air. “If I keep a small portal open I can stay up in the air as long as I want!” She yelled down to Bucky. 

For a second, Bucky looked stumped but then he ran the other direction. Aria saw what he was doing, the super soldier was currently running at her from full speed. He was going to jump. But right when he jumped Aria sucked him into a portal and portaled him up high in the sky. 

“Yield!” She shouted as he dangled upside down. The vacuum-like portal holding him by one foot. 

“Okay okay I yield.” Bucky grinned as she teleported in front of him. 

“Say I’m not predictable first.” Aria’s grin matched his as he gave a booming laugh. 

“That depends doll. How many times are you going to use-“ Before Bucky finished, Aria had released him causing him to fall with a loud thud on the floor. “That could have killed me if I was a normal person!” 

“Good thing you are a super soldier then!”


	12. Chapter 12: smut

Aria stayed on the medical table as Shuri examined her. Bucky and Milo were currently in the lab too. Milo was working on an invention with Shuri, something about vibranium powered fists that shootout the energy they absorbed. 

At first, Aria didn’t like the idea of Milo getting ready for a fight. But this was a different world they lived in and Milo needed to know how to protect himself. He even had started making Yogi armor that would activate with extreme stress. 

“I just don’t get why you survived and so many others died.” Shuri said as she examined Aria’s brain waves. 

“When I was there I made friends with a girl named Wanda. The one that was with the Avengers. II remember we would talk in our cells every day. So the day came that I was supposed to touch the stone. But it was so weird. When I got into the room, I swear I saw Wanda. At that moment I knew I would be okay, she would protect me.” Aria paused as she remembered Wanda floating towards her and pressing a glowing hand to her chest. “But when I woke up in my cell, Wanda said she never left her cell. She just kept chanting that she wanted me alive.”

“Wanda, you, and her brother were the only three to survive.” Shuri repeated. “Do you think Wanda would come to Wakanda and give us a sample?” 

“I don’t know. I think Wanda is done with experiments.” Aria whispered. She remembered when she finally escaped Hydra. She had begged and cried for Wanda to join her but Wanda refused and stayed back. Wanda was clouded with anger towards Stark and Aria was clouded with anger towards Hydra. Aria wanted to see Wanda and talk again but the two hadn’t talked since her escape. 

“How much longer?” Bucky growled out. He didn’t like seeing Aria attached to monitors and wires. It reminded him of the past. 

“Now don’t get grumpy Bucky, I’ll get us some food after this. I’m thinking sushi from Japan.” Aria gave Bucky a faint smile but also was ready to be done with her testing. 

“I think I can harness your powers into a weapon. Make you shoot the waves from your palm like a gun.” Shuri concluded as she started to sketch plans. Aria smiled at the young teen, she was a genius. 

“I can kick your butt some more Barnes.” Aria laughed but Bucky just rolled his eyes. 

“One fucking time.” Bucky grunted but gave her a wink. Shuri finally removed everything from Aria’s body. 

“Milo you coming back?” Aria called but Milo and Shuri were already looking at her sketch. Saying words Aria couldn’t understand and handing each other tools. “Or not.” 

Bucky and Aria walked back to their tents in an awkward silence. They hadn’t been alone after their time in his tent. Neither knew what to say or what to ask. 

“So-“ They both tried at the same time and Aria felt her face heat up. 

“You go first.” They both muttered again before Bucky finally cleared his throat.

“Aria, I haven’t changed my mind. I’m too dangerous for you. I’ve killed people. I’ve tortured people. I’ve done horrible things. I’m a monster.” Bucky got louder and louder as he spoke. Stopping as they came to their tents. He didn’t dare look into her eyes, knowing her green eyes would make him betray what he knew was right. 

“James, I’ve killed. I’ve done horrible things too. Am I a monster?” Aria put her hand on his cheek.

“That’s different.” Bucky tried but melted into Aria’s hand. 

“Bucky Barnes you are not a monster. Bucky I have such deep feelings for you. Think of this morning. Would I have let you do that if I didn’t trust you?” Aria pleaded as she watched Bucky’s fearful eyes. He couldn’t run away from her, not again. “You are hurting me by not being with me.”

Bucky didn’t answer at first. He kept looking at every part of Aria, almost like she would disappear. 

“Promise you don’t see me as a monster?” Bucky kissed her lips so lightly Aria barely felt it. His breath was on her face as she nodded. 

“Bucky Barnes all I can think about is how you fucked my face this morning and I still haven't gotten what you promised me back.” Bucky’s expression changed quickly as he listened to Aria’s words. His eyes turned from sorrow to lust as he picked the petite girl up. Her legs wrapping around him as he supported her. Giving her a few squeezes on the way.

“You are something else doll.” He growled before capturing her lips in his. He kissed her hungrily like he might lose her, nipping at her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her neck. 

“Bucky wait.” Aria moaned out as he snapped his head back. “I’m not going to keep doing this. You have to either agree to be with me or not. We don’t have to date but at least be something. You can’t run away from this every time you get scared.” 

“I know Aria. I promise no more running away.” Bucky panted as he started to suck again on her neck. Moaning softly Aria let him devour her in the kiss, losing herself to him. It was like they were meant for each other. Aria hadn’t even noticed they had entered Bucky’s tent until he started to rip off her clothes. 

“Bucky.” Aria hissed but it was too late, she was naked. A meow of a moan escaped her lips as he laid her down on the mat, his mouth and tongue, skillfully sucking and nipping at her sensitive nipples. 

Aria’s hands found his long brown hair as her moans grew louder, her hands tugging at his hair as he reached her pussy.

“Damn your fucking beautiful doll.” He whispered as he used his fingers to open her folds, his tongue licking at his center. “You taste so good.” One hand moved behind her legs and buttocks, supported her into his face. 

Aria couldn’t help but be turned on by how easily he supported her with one hand. His metal hand moved to her clit, the sensation making her shiver. “Please Bucky. Please.” Aria’s hands grasped tightly as he continued to eat her out, his tongues sucking and licking at her clit as a metal finger slowly entered her lips. 

“Bucky please I need you to fuck me please.” Aria didn’t have to ask twice. Bucky kissed up her body before kissing her plump lips. 

Aria could feel Bucky’s large cock teasing her slit. “You're beautiful doll. I’ll go slow at first, tell me when you're ready.” He kissed her passionately, his blue eyes watching her as he slowly entered her, taking his time until he bottom out. 

“Bucky please.” Aria moaned bucking her hips up. “Please wreck me.” This seemed to ignite something in Bucky. His speed started pacing up, she hadn’t noticed his metal arm resting on her neck, pressing slightly. Aria had never felt so good. Her hands grabbed onto his back, sinking her nails into him as he fucked her. Their moans of pleasure filled the room. 

Aria used all her strength to flip them over, she knew Bucky helped her but he didn’t say anything. 

Aria spun around and sunk herself on his thick cock. Her feet rested on his muscular thighs as she bent back and put her arms on his chest. Bucky didn’t wait long for her to get situated. He grabbed under her legs and brought her in a full Nelson. Fucking her pussy so fast he thought he might break her. But Aria’s screams of pleasure let him know how much she was enjoying his cock inside her. His large hands wrapped around the back of her head, making her fold over and watch his cock fuck her. 

“I’m going to ruin this pussy and make it mine.” Bucky moaned out as he quickened his pace. Aria was screaming so loud, she was glad no one was in the surrounding tents. She felt herself start to coil and knew she was almost there, her pussy started to tighten around Bucky’s thick cock. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

“Bucky I'm going to cumm.” Aria screamed as her pussy gripped hard on Bucky’s length. Her moans filled the air as her body shook. Bucky fucked her through her orgasm before he pushed her forward, helping her bring her ass up in the air. 

Her pussy felt empty but that feeling soon went away as Bucky’s large cock bottomed out into her. Bucky’s hand pushed her down by the small of her back, fucking her into a haze. “Fuck doll! Aria fuck, I love you.” Bucky moaned as he pulled out and cumm squirted all over her ass. Bucky was breathing heavily as he gave her ass a small slap. He clumsily got up, grabbing a towel and cleaning her up. They both collapsed on the bed, too tired to shower.


	13. Chapter 13: Shower

Chapter   
“Aria, wake up.” Bucky whispered but Aria groaned. Her body was sore from the night before, she noticed the tent smelt like thick sex. “Come on we need to shower you up before everyone wakes up.” 

Aria finally opened her eyes and noticed it was still dark outside. “Bucky we can go later.” She tried but it was too late, Bucky put a large t-shirt on her and lifted her up bridal style. Once under the hot water, Aria gave a yawn and leaned back onto the concrete wall. “Aren’t you coming in?”

“One second I’m going to get us some clean clothes.” 

True to his word Bucky came back quickly. Wrapping his arms behind Aria and kissing her neck delicately. “Sorry I went so rough.” He muttered as he felt her lean against him. 

“Bucky don’t you dare apologize for giving me the best night of my life.” Aria said spinning in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips. Aria wanted to ask those ocean blue eyes if he really truly loved her but she couldn’t bear to hear ‘no’. So instead she got the soap and started to lather up the man. Her hands trailing down his muscular chest to the v.

“You better stop that or I won’t be able to help myself.” Bucky’s breath hitched as Aria’s soapy hand took his already hard cock in her hands. 

“Bucky?” She whispered and he nodded in response. “Fuck me against this wall.” 

Aria didn’t have to ask twice as she was slammed against the wall. 

Fingers dug into her hip bones as he grinder into her. Bucky lips pressed against hers in a drenched kiss as his metal hand turned the water over them. 

His metal hand followed the curvature of her body till it landed on her plump ass, giving it a squeeze before lifting her up with one arm. 

“Fuck Bucky.” Aria groaned as she felt his cock teasing her folds. He kissed and bit against her shoulder, as he entered her wet folds. His trusts were erratic as their moans were lost into the water falling down on them. 

——

“I’m not training.” Aria groaned as she felt Bucky leave the bed. 

“Steve is outside. I’ll go train and tell them you aren’t feeling well.” Bucky chuckled before giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Aria couldn’t help but listen in to the men as Bucky exited his tent. 

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” Steve questioned making Aria’s ears perk up. Bucky had yet to ask Aria to be his girlfriend. 

“We just started to see each other. She is great Steve. Honestly, I think she saved my life.” Bucky answered his friend, not knowing Aria was listening into every word. 

“When are you going to ask to marry her?” Steve’s question made Bucky laugh. 

“Steve I haven’t even asked her to be mine yet. Let’s not jump to marriage.” Bucky's voice was now farther away as the men walked to the training grounds. 

“Ooo sorry I assumed because of what I saw.” Steve said back nervously. “I’m happy for you Buck.” 

Aria woke up hours later to Yogi licking her face. With a groan she decided to go visit Shuri. She quickly put on her outfit and set up towards the main building, Yogi trailing behind her. 

Before she could even open her mouth, Milo and Shuri were practically shoving a device at her and explaining the mechanism. Aria wasn’t about to lie. She had no clue half of what they were saying but put the vibranium gloves on. 

“We each got a pair but they are slightly different.” Milo exclaimed, as he put his on. 

“Your power uses fields of dimensional energy to create her portals. When you hit this button you are able to channel your energy into daggers you can shoot.” Shuri explained as Aria raised her hands. 

“WAIT!” Milo and Shuri shouted. “We need to try them out of the field.”

The three walked to the training grounds and Aria was surprised to see Steve and Bucky still training. 

“What are you super soldiers still doing out here?” She called making Bucky look up and Steve pin him down. 

“I win!” Steve called and Bucky kicked him off. 

“Only cause Aria distracted me.” Bucky called before looking at her hands. “And what are those things?” Aria was happy when Shuri started answering. 

“Okay Aria. Try and hit that tree.” Milo said as Aria raised her hands, pressing the inner button and projecting her powers. Huge purple daggers shot out and hit the tree, slicing it in half. 

“Holy shit!” Aria screamed as she continued to hit the fallen tree. “These are badass! What do your gloves do?” 

“They aren’t gloves. These are Vibranium Gauntlets, a Wakandan weapon Milo and I created. They are gauntlets made of Vibranium and able to fire powerful sonic blasts.” Shuri explained as Milo fired his and hit the now burning tree. 

“Well it looks like we are going to have a lot of new training.” Bucky smiled at Aria as she practiced with her gauntlets. 

“I might beat you more!” Aria smirked but Bucky just rolled his eyes. 

“Over my dead body doll.”


	14. Chapter 14: mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters before Aria and Bucky’s lives are turned upside down

“You called?” Aria questioned as she entered a large meeting room. There stood Steve, Shuri, Milo, T’Challa, and a man she hadn’t met before. She knew him from the news as The Falcon. 

“Oo and who is this?” The man said giving a wink and holding out his hand. “Name is Sam Wilson and who are you beautiful.” But before Aria could reach out her hand, a muscular arm was wrapped around her waist. If looks could kill, Sam Wilson would be dead. Bucky stood tall and his blue eyes glared at the man. 

“I’m Aria.” Aria giggled, shaking his hand. She couldn’t help but watch Bucky’s jealousy flow off of him. He had never shown any signs of PDA before this moment. 

“What got your panties in a bunch Terminator?” Sam questioned making Aria choke back a laugh. 

“Don’t you ever wink at my girl again Wilson.” Bucky’s voice was dangerous causing the room to go silent. 

“Wait? Your girl?” Milo questioned. 

“You are one of the smartest guys I know and you haven’t noticed?” Shuri questioned as the group started to joke around. The tension instantly flew away. 

“Your girl?” Aria whispered into his ear as he cleared his throat.

“I mean if you want.” He whispered back. 

“Of course.” Aria stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss of the cheek before joining the group. 

“We are taking down an old Hydra base. The men there seem to be still old members that are hanging onto the cause. The place is highly weaponized and no models of the building can be found.” Steve Rodgers informed everyone as Shuri showed pictures on a screen. For the first time Aria felt the power of Captain America. “I’m taking a small group with me. Bucky, Sam, Aria, and T’Challa.” 

Aria couldn’t help but straighten up, her first mission finally. “We meet tonight at 9 pm. Get some rest and come prepared.” T’Challa said as he turned to Milo and Shuri. “You will be the ground team.” 

Aria turned to leave but was stopped by T’Challa calling her name. “Aria, we would like to offer you housing in the main building.” Aria paused, she didn’t know if she liked the idea. She knew Shuri and T’Challa had helped her. But for some reason, a voice told her not to trust them. Shuri already seemed interested in experimenting on her and she knew there were cameras all over the building. 

“Maybe.” Aria’s voice was unsteady as she looked towards Bucky. “Why don’t you live in the main building?” 

“Not a people person.” He answered calmly. “What is wrong?” He whispered but Aria was lost in her mind. 

“Well, I’m moving in!” Milo practically yelled as he followed Shuri. 

“WAIT MILO! How do we know we can trust them? That this is a safe building?” Aria didn’t mean to yell but she had caused everyone in the room to freeze. 

“Aria, you have been here for almost 6 months. Do you still not trust us?” T’Challa questioned as Aria’s green eyes followed everyone. 

“You don’t get it! I trusted Hydra too.” Aria felt like the air had been knocked out of her body. She didn’t know where this came from but she didn’t feel safe in these walls. 

“Aria, you have been through a lot. If you aren’t ready, we understand.” Shuri’s soft words broke Aria out of her panic as she nodded. 

“I’m sorry you are right. You have been amazing towards Milo and I. I’m sorry I just panicked.” Aria sighed as she felt Bucky squeeze her hand. 

“Don’t be sorry. If you aren’t ready, don’t worry the offer still stands.” T’Challa smiled at her before turning towards the door. “See you tonight.”

“Aria, we can trust them.” Milo repeated as he followed Shuri out to his new room, leaving Bucky and Aria alone. 

“I’m sorry it’s just I feel so trapped when I’m in here. I know people are watching and I feel like I’m never alone.” Aria tried to tell Bucky. 

“I understand. Do you trust me?” Bucky’s voice was so calm as he lifted her chin to look in her eyes. 

“With my life.” She said without hesitation. 

“I trust them. I’ll even come stay with you if you want.” Bucky kissed her forehead and Aria leaned into his large body.


	15. Chapter 15: Wanda

The mission was a big success. They had taken out the Hydra members with ease. Steve and Sam had stayed behind to collect evidence and look at the weapons located in the base. 

Aria was happy that Shuri and T’Challa didn’t seem impacted by her outburst. They were now bringing the brother and sister to their new rooms. 

“I get Yogi!” Milo shouted as he ran into his new room, dragging the pitbull in with him. Aria entered her room with Bucky close behind her. He closed the door as she looked at the large bed. The room was light, open, and spacious, the smell of lavender filled the air. Aria couldn’t help but brush her hand on the plush comforter. On the other side of the wall was a desk and a mounted tv.

Dainty curtains surrounded the window as Aria looked down at Wakanda. Before she could even breath a large beep came from the tv mounted on the right wall. Aria practically jumped in her shoes as a robotic feminine voice called “Milo is calling, would you like to pick up?” 

“Yes.” Aria called into the air as Milo popped on the tv screen. 

“We can chat with just a call to the system! Isn’t that cool.” Milo screamed. “I’m going to check out everything else.” 

“Well, that’s nice.” Aria chuckled. “At least I can check in on him.” Bucky’s arms wrapped around her as they both looked at the room. 

“This will be great.” Bucky whispered in her ears as Aria nodded. 

“I’m so nervous. Everything is going so well. It’s like I can feel something terrible coming.” Aria whispered.

“I won’t let that happen doll.” Bucky’s voice was stern before he lifted up his girlfriend and threw her on the bed. “Now let’s try out this thing.”

Aria squeaked out a giggle as Bucky jumped on the bed and kissed her soft lips. “I love you so much Aria.”

“I love you too.”

——-  
Aria walked the streets of Scotland until she reached a small apartment building. Bucky’s hand was in hers as he smiled down at her. 

“This is her place.” Aria said happily as she knocked on the door. 

“Aria!” Wanda yelled as Aria hugged her tightly. 

“Wanda! I’ve missed you so much, Steve told me where I could find you.” Aria said happily as she grabbed a large basket from Bucky’s arms. “I brought wine and chocolate.” 

“Come in come in.” Wanda said as she ushered the two in and grabbed the wine. “Aria, why are you with the winter soldier?” 

“And why is Vision here?” Aria questioned back, pointing at the man. 

“Let’s call it even.” Wanda chuckled as she poured out the wine. Bucky walked over to Vision and they started a very awkward looking conversation. “You are pregnant?” Wanda whispered causing Aria to straighten up and give a glance to Bucky. “He didn’t hear.”

“Well make sure he doesn’t.” Aria said as she threw her wine down Wanda’s sink 

“You aren’t showing, how along are you?” Wanda placed a glowing red hand on her stomach and gave her friend a smile. 

“Just a few weeks. It’s our 1 year anniversary next week, I’ll tell him then.” Aria whispered back, happy that whatever Vision was saying was keeping Bucky’s attention. 

“Don’t be nervous, he loves you very much.” Wanda said as she handed Aria some chocolate. 

“Hey, no mind reading?” Aria joked but Wanda raised her eyebrow. 

“I didn’t need to read either of your minds to know that.” She stated simply as they joined the men.


	16. Chapter 16: Thanos

“Happy one year anniversary.” Aria had a mischievous smile on her face as she entered their shared bedroom. Bucky’s visits had turned into a permanent resident sometime during their stay. 

Aria let her jacket fall, revealing a bright red lace outfit. She was still not showing. Bucky let out a groan as he went to stand up. “No mister, I’m in control tonight.” 

“Wait before we get started, close your eyes.” Aria felt Bucky put something around her neck. She opened her eyes to see a small vibranium loop with a ruby and aquarium stone. “It’s our birthstones.” 

“Bucky I love it. Bucky I love you so mu-“ But before Aria could do anything an alarm shot from the room. 

“All A classified personal to the meeting room.” The system's voice called as Aria quickly got on her pants and a shirt. 

“This better be important.” Bucky groaned as the couple walked to the main meeting room. 

Sadly, it was very important. Thanos was coming. Not just Earth was in trouble but the universe. That night, everyone strategized as they planned every step of the battle out. 

“Aria and Bucky will be on the ground.” Steve bellowed as a projection of the battle field flooded the room. 

“Milo, Shuri, and Wanda will be with Vision.” T’Challa continued but Aria could no longer hear them. 

“We need to set up a feeding system for Yogi.” She whispered to Bucky. She couldn’t think of the big picture, just the small one. It was easier to go step by step. Her hand rested subconsciously on her stomach. 

As everyone started to leave to get supplies Aria grabbed ontoMilo. “Don’t leave this place. Keep safe.” She demanded before Milo nodded and ran to get in his position. 

——

It seemed the world stood still as everyone looked at the triangular shaped spaceships. Aria put out her hand and squeezed Bucky’s. She wondered if Milo and Shuri were doing okay. Her hand once again settled on her stomach. 

“Feeling nauseous is normal.” Bucky whispered and Aria nodded her head. 

“Do they Surrender?” Bucky asked Steve as he came to the group. 

“Not exactly.” Steve answered as Bucky gave Aria’s hand one last squeeze before holding his gun. 

T’Challa started a chant and Aria concentrated on the black specks coming closer. 

“What the hell?” Bucky mumbled and Aria took in a large breath. She had never seen anything like them. There were no words she could use to describe the alien animals coming towards the barrier. Should she have told Bucky she was pregnant before this battle? 

“They’re killing themselves.” Okoye said as Aria watched the monsters cutting themselves in half to get through the barrier. 

“Do you think they are animals? Alien?” She asked but knew no one could answer her question. 

Some of them started to get through and Aria portaled above the group firing energy sparks at the monsters below. The warriors of Wakanda’s shield were raised as they joined her. Aria didn’t want to teleport closer, not knowing anything about these things. 

Aria couldn’t help but keep an extra eye on Bucky as he fired his machine gun. Making sure that nothing got too close to him. 

“Doll you better be helping everyone!” Bucky shouted over the noise and Aria groaned before teleporting further down the field and shooting down at the enemy. Her skin crawled as she watched them crawling over each other, injuring themselves as they tried to get to Aria. 

“Gross.” Aria muttered as she continued to shoot at them. Even with missing limbs they seemed to keep coming. 

Bombing came from Aria’s left as she paused to watch War Hammer and Falcon lighting up the barrier. For a second she got distracted by the scene till she heard the growls of the aliens below her. 

“Aria.” Bucky screamed up at her, making her teleport back to the group. “T’Challa is opening up the barrier.”

“What? there are too many!?” Aria was breathing heavily. She had never fought anything like these things. 

“We got this.” Bucky said and gave her shoulder a squeeze as T’Challa confirmed the opening of the barrier with Shuri. 

“WAKANDA FOREVER!” He yelled over the crowd as everyone started to run forward. T’Challa and Captain American ran forward and Aria teleported high above the crowd, aiming from above and taking out as many as she could before they got to the crowd. 

It felt like they kept coming. Aria knew she wouldn’t be able to keep the large teleportation tunnel open much longer. 

She saw a group of aliens surrounding Bucky and teleported to him, sucking the alien half way into her tunnel and cutting him off. 

“Thanks.” Bucky breathed as they aligned themselves back to back and continued to shoot at the aliens. “Can you teleport up high?” 

“No!” Aria screamed back. “I’m getting low on power.” She opened a huge tunnel and sucked as many aliens as she could before dropping them from high above. “Yup can’t keep it open for more than a second.”

“Use the rest to shoot them down!” Bucky yelled as he quickly picked up his gun. 

“Bucky we are outnumbered.” Aria couldn’t help but see how many aliens surrounded them. Screams could be heard all around. They were going to lose. 

“Aria, just keep pushing.” Bucky’s demanding voice broke Aria out of her thought as she shot at the incoming monsters. Then a large light shined down from the sky. Aria watched as a glowing object was thrown and started taking out the beasts. 

“BRING ME THANOS!” Thor screamed as Bucky and Aria were able to look in each other's eyes for the first time. 

“What the hell?” Aria groaned as two huge machines came in. 

“Aria dont!” Bucky yelled but Aria was already walking towards one of the machines. The machines were fast and slicing up anything in their path. Her eyes grew green and with a huge scream she opened a big portal. As she sucked the machines in, she put another portal towards the aliens, having it go right towards them ripping them limb from limb. 

“I can do this !” Aria screamed to herself as she opened a portal and cut the machine in half. Aria turned towards the other machine but no matter what she did, she could only open a human size portal. 

“Aria, stop before you kill yourself.” It was Bucky who was handing her a Wakandan spear to fight with. Aria nodded and once again the two went back to back. Explosions rang around them but they had to watch only themselves to stay alive. 

“He is after Vision!” Steve screamed as they all started to run towards where Steve was going. There he was, Thanos himself, his large purple body had to be 5 times Aria’s size. Aria attempted to make a portal under him but Thanos used one of the stones to hit her back. When Aria hit the tree, her leg gave a large crack. It had broken. She screamed out and noticed someone coming up to her, it was her brother. 

“What are you doing?” Aria screamed at Milo as she attempted to stand in front of him, ready to protect him at all cost. 

“They took Vision, I tried to protect him and followed him here. But I couldn’t do anything.” Milo’s eyes were full of fear as he watched the avengers one by one fail to stop Thanos. Aria felt frozen in place as she watched Wanda holding back Thanos. 

Bucky was now by Aria’s side inspecting her wounds. “Bucky he has the stone.” Aria hissed out through her pain. 

“Thor got him.” Bucky breathed out trying to look at her leg. But then it happened, a snap that seemed to echo across the battlefield. 

“What’s happening?” Aria whispered as she took Bucky into a hug. Bucky reached for her face before standing up and looking around. Aria pulled her brother as close as she could, something terrible was happening, she could feel it. 

“Aria.” Bucky said as his body started to turn to dust. Aria moved to get up but her hug was only met with dust particles. A large scream left her lips as she pulled her younger brother in her arms. 

“Milo stay close.” Was all she could say as her brother started to slowly fade away in her arms. “No no don’t leave me. TAKE ME TOO PLEASE!” But her body stayed, dust surrounding her.


End file.
